


A Serious Bond

by Bisexual_Satan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Spencer Reid, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Satan/pseuds/Bisexual_Satan
Summary: Spencer is an closeted bisexual with a serious crush on his boss.Aaron is straight and is questioning his sexuality when he finds himself looking at gay porn.(Hotch x Reid is the main but, Emily x JJ is there too.)With his wife and son far away and Foyet still out there, Hotch has been stressed out of his mind. Luckily some awkward touching between him and Dr. Spencer Reid turned into an affair to help him calm his nerves.





	1. Chapter 1 (IDK)

Hotch again was pacing around his desk. From where Reid was sitting he could see through the blinds with ease. Hotch had been stressed for a long while, his family was in danger, his position as supervisor was being threatened, and the person who attacked and raped him in his home is now on the loose. There is no way in hell for him to relax. He simply didn't have the time, while Foyet was out there, plotting. All he could do was sit and wait and that fact bothered him to no end. Reid was watching Hotch as he paced, unable to focus on his work nor the conversation between Morgan and Prentiss that he had been previously adding to. Reid was busy, watching. He hated seeing Hotch like this, he wished to try to calm him down, tell him it'll be okay. Though he couldn't do that, it probably wasn't going to be okay. Plus that would be an awkward thing for an employee to say to his supervisor. Reid snapped out of his daze when he heard the voice of Prentiss from behind him.

"Reid, hello?" Prentiss said attempting to get Reid's attention.  
"Uh, sorry. What is it?" Reid spoke swinging his chair around to face the two.  
"Wow, look who finally answered." Morgan remarked playfully. Then he gazed behind Reid at Hotch.  
"Reid, we're all worried about Hotch, but we have to be able to do other cases in the meantime."  
"Yeah, I know." Reid replied  
"We're all worried about him Reid. You're not the only one." Prentiss said reassuringly.  
Reid sighed gazing back in Hotch's direction when some footsteps were approaching from behind. JJ's heels were making a noise on the floor as she walked over to their amass of desks, handing each of them a file.  
"We got a case." JJ remarked while continuing her anxious walk toward the conference room. This was the first case after the attack on Hotch, everyone was anxious to get back onto the field and shift their worry to anyone else but the Hotchner family. Everyone got up from their individual desks and and started heading toward the conference room. By this point Hotch and Rossi were both told, everyone was settling into their seats. Reid decided to sit next to Hotch. Garcia strolled in as she started addressing the case. Everyone seemed to be immersed in the discussion except Reid. He was focused on Hotch. Reid slowly moved his leg over to Hotch's, brushing his knee up and down Hotch's thigh. The point was for it to be an act of reassurance. Hotch of course noticed and looked Reid up and down. Reid turned to look at Hotch. Reid smiled, the awkward closed mouth smile he always does. Hotch broke his gaze and heard Prentiss make the last accusation of the case to which he stood and said  
"Wheels up in thirty.". Hotch left the room as everyone got up leave and get their go-bags. They all watched as Hotch left to go to his office. When the others followed and left.


	2. cHaPtEr TwO: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hotel they get settled. And while Reid is worried about Hotch, Hotch found himself a way to *vent*.

After a lengthy flight the team arrives in Phoenix, Arizona. After greeting the Sheriff and other officers on the case, they all decide to head back to the hotel and get some rest. As they all sleep, two are awake. Reid lays in his bed staring at the wall, the air conditioning hitting his hair. Hotch was in the room next to Reid, he was wondering about his mental health. Could he relax and take a break? Reid has his doubts about the question in mind. If he were in Hotch's place, he'd be a mess. But, Hotch is tougher than Reid, Hotch hides his emotions well, nobody, on the team or otherwise has seen Hotch cry. Even Haley hasn't seen him cry (at least to Reid's knowledge).

Reid had every right to be worried. Through the wall a sulking Hotch sits on the edge of the shitty hotel provided mattress, his head in his hands. Hotch almost brought to tears with worry. He looks to soothe his nerves. Now standing, Hotch walks toward a magazine stand next to a mini bar in his room. In the back of the shelf was the porno mags. Hotch grabbed the furthest back one and sifted through it thoroughly, but nothing peeked his interest. He went to the second shelf and grabbed the furthest one again. Instead he did find something he liked. Around 2 pages from the cover there was a centerfold of a person with a single flower discretely placed between the legs of the model, the flower was the only thing they were wearing. He began to stiffen up staring at the image. He decided this was the one. He brought the magazine to the bed and plopped it down in front of him. He began undoing his belt and then reached for his cock. He started to rub it up and down, moaning deeply, all he could think about was the model on the mag. He continued until he came into his hand. He stood up and waddled toward the small sink in the bathroom and washed off his hands. He then undressed and got ready to finally sleep. He stared at the magazine, open on the bed, it had only just occurred to him what he had just done. He jerked off to a dude.


	3. CHAPTER 3: YIPPEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To calm down, Reid joins a stressed Hotch in his hotel room for a night of casual drinking. However, what follows the drinking is anything but casual.
> 
> (BTW, There is some Emily x JJ stuff there too :D)

After a waking up Prentiss was looking at an unsettled Hotch. They had all just arrived back at the station for an action filled day of busting a rape and murder case. The board was set and they were discussing probable options for the rapist's description. However they were interrupted by the Sheriff with news of a new victim. The thing odd about the rapes in this case is that the rapist is male, and he rapes other males, but he is submissive sexually. The DNA of the killer was always found on the victims genitals and nowhere else. The concept was almost unheard of, though to Reid, he knew what that meant. The killer was "power bottom" but he couldn't use that term, it was unprofessional and they would ask how he knew it was the proper term. He couldn't risk accidentally outing himself, so he tried his best to describe it all while avoiding the term.

~SKIP TO END OF THE DAY, BACK AT THE HOTEL~  
Prentiss was curious about talking to other people about Hotch. So she had decided the best option was to go over to JJ's room and talk to her. When Prentiss knocked she found the door open and stressed JJ with files piled a foot high around her. The words "Come in." were said in a rushed tone.  
"Wow. You seem pretty busy in here." Prentiss remarked shutting the door behind her.  
"Yeah, I'm always busy, determining new cases, dealing with Henry, there is always so much to do-" JJ stared at Emily questioningly. While JJ was talking Emily walked toward the mini fridge and pulled out to small bottles a wine. She held the two mini bottles in her hands approaching JJ.  
"You are too stressed, when was the last time you had a drink?" Prentiss asked sitting on the edge of the bed, facing JJ.  
"God, I don't know. Maybe, four weeks?" JJ replied nervously.  
"Well, it's now going to be four seconds." Prentiss stands handing on bottle to JJ, then inviting her to sit on the bed with her. If Emily hadn't known for a fact JJ slept in the bed, she would've guessed it was unused. it was remade neatly by JJ herself.  
"Why did you remake the bed?" Emily says jokingly while sipping her wine. She was smiling. JJ loved seeing Emily smile.  
"Anyway, Hotch is really out of it." Prentiss remarked.  
"Well, can you blame him?" JJ responded.  
"No, that's why it's sad," Prentiss said "His family is in serious danger and he has to be a 5 hour flight away from them. I couldn't imagine." As she said that JJ got up to get two more mini bottles of wine.  
"Yeah, but Hotch stays strong, he always has and he will now." JJ said sitting back down an handing one of the mini wine bottles to Emily.

Reid knew it was time to see Hotch. He had previously decided against it the previous night on account of it being the first night away from Quantico. But, after seeing Hotch at the Police Station, Reid knew they needed to talk. Hotch could barely contain his true and utter depression. Though when discussing the details of the rape he became nervous, which really peeked Reid's interest. Maybe Hotch wanted to discuss it. Reid doubted that, but it was worth a try. After a serious self pep-talk he was ready to knock on Hotch's door. As his fist hit the door Reid said "Hotch, it's Reid, can I come in?" To which he heard a quiet "Sure." The door opened only to find Hotch sitting on his bed, staring at nothing. He was fully clothed in the same thing as earlier today, despite the time.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Reid asked.  
"Truthfully, I don't know." Hotch stared down at his feet, his expression unchanging. He was still wearing his shoes, almost like he walked into the room and did nothing for the past hour. he didn't eat, drink, or sleep. No work has been done or progress made. Nothing but sitting there. And the sad honest truth is that, is exactly what Hotch had done.  
"Well, uh, maybe a drink would help?" Reid recommended as he walked over to the mini bar and retrieved two bottles of beer. Reid never had beer before, he had stronger stuff like whiskey or bourbon but never beer. Reid opened both and then handed one to Hotch, he didn't know what else to do. However, that is when he noticed the gay porn magazine sprawled out behind Hotch. Reid wanted to ask about it, but he knew it would only make things worse (If that's even possible). So he decided instead to comfort Hotch, he sat down to to him. He pat him on the back a couple times and said "Maybe try to think of something else." Reid was never really good at being comforting. He didn't what else to say. Hotch took another sip or his beer. And stared at Reid. He looked a lot like the model in the magazine. Now that Hotch noticed that, he just wanted one thing. Reid. Hotch was depressed, drinking, and felt pathetic, he was in a very fragile state and so in his mind he hoped and prayed that if he did kiss Reid that Reid would blame that. Blames Hotch's emotional state and not Hotch himself. He kept hoping that in his mind over and over again while staring at Reid. And Reid's lips. He just wanted to, he hadn't been with anyone but Haley for awhile. And he hadn't kissed Haley in months. He just wanted the tiniest bit of release. And that release was staring him in the face. Reid of course noticed the staring and inched his face closer without saying a word. With that final action it gave Hotch the reassurance that he could finally kiss Reid. Hotch moved in closer and locked lips with Reid. They started to use tongue and were making out fast and hot and well. They continued on and on, occasionally taking breaths in between. Neither of them wanted to stop. They were holding each others faces and loved the position. Eventually after maybe twenty minutes Hotch released further and remarked "You should go back to your room, Reid." Reid looked disappointed but also he was ecstatic. He had just made out with Hotch, he couldn't believe that. But just before Reid closed the door Hotch said "Can you not tell anyone about this?" to which Reid replied  
"Of course." and with that the door was closed. 

Reid had seen a messy haired tipsy Emily just leaving JJ's room. They both looked at each other and didn't say a word. A silent agreement had just been made to never talk about seeing each other in that hallway again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep seeing comments to make the chapters longer. So, I tried!


	4. Chapter 4..... aaaaaaaah vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After solving the case, the plane ride is rather awkward for Reid, Hotch, JJ, and Emily. However after landing Reid gets an offer he cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding a new chapter for the past while. September 1st was my birthday and I was a little busy. Thank you for your patience though, it’s been a full month and a few days; I’m so sorry.

The team had loaded their stuff onto the plane. The case had been closed and the unsub was caught. They were all exhausted from all the work they had to put in because this unsub put them on a wild goose chase around Phoenix. So when they finally sat down and the plane took off they were all relieved to finally be going home. Reid sat in a window seat and Hotch decided to sit next to him in the isle. Morgan fell asleep quickly while listening to music and everyone else was still awake. Rossi knew something was clearly going on. The four of them were acting strange when around each other, like they were trying to hide something. Rossi needed to investigate. Whenever JJ was close to Emily she looked straight down, something unlike her. Reid was smiling despite the mess of a case they had been put through. Hotch was tired but couldn't bare to sleep as he had been having dreams of the previous day's kiss with Reid. Hotch didn't want to risk a wet dream even a little. Prentiss was looking sure of herself yet disappointed when looking at JJ. And Morgan was asleep unable to express any odd emotion like the other four. Rossi was intently looking at all of them. By a certain point four hours into the trip home Rossi had decided the silent suspense was killing him. You could cut the tension in that plane with a knife.  
"Okay, what is wrong with you people? We just solved this case, we caught the bad guy, and everything is happily ever after. And you people are acting in so many different ways it's like we didn't arrive here from the same place." Rossi was sure he would get their attention, and he was more than right. He understood Hotch, but everyone else seemed to be bothered for an unknown reason. All four looked mortified when turning to look at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was quiet time." Rossi said sarcastically but he had given up asking on the plane. He'd have to ask once they landed.

After landing, the team was at the office. Each drinking a cup of coffee after being greeted by an energetic Garcia. Unlike the rest of the team Garcia had a good night's sleep.

~CUT TO LATER~

Reid gets called to into Hotch’s office, Hotch originally wanting to give an explanation for what they did but he quickly changed his mind after having Reid walk in and close the door behind him. Hotch’s rational explanation could wait until one more night with Reid. After Reid had sat in Hotch’s office chair across from his desk he looked down at his shoes.  
“Reid, are you okay with coming to my house tonight?” Reid was taken aback, he was half expecting some sort of apology, not an offer. But he couldn’t turn it down, Reid wanted that badly.  
“Sure.” Reid nodded. Hotch looked down, “You can leave now, Reid.” Reid got up from his chair and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Emily was mortified talking to JJ after what happened. Emily was never the nervous type, and what really hurt was JJ’s ability to ignore what happened. However, it was all JJ was thinking about when packing up her stuff to go home after returning to the office for an hour or so.


End file.
